


sinner's sanctuary

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and IDOLiSH7's dorm is surrounded by fans. Tenn doesn't expect a visitor in that sort of situation, but...?
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	sinner's sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> happy vday, tenn is pathetic

Valentine’s Day is one of the more difficult days in an idol's life, Tenn knows that. Because he knows, he always tries to do the shoots and interviews before the actual day and takes Valentine’s Day off.

(And then he spends all day looking at old pictures of Riku. The usual.)

It turns out that the members of IDOLiSH7 did not know, because right now he is seeing a livestream of their dorm being surrounded by fans from all sides.

_ Must have gotten followed home, huh? _

Tenn considers calling Riku and asking if he is fine, but instead he just turns off the stream. Best to assume someone is keeping him safe.

It is then that Tenn’s doorbell rings.

He is at Gaku’s apartment right now, because that was easier to get to yesterday. Tenn chooses to ignore it, considering it’s probably just Gaku being too lazy to find his keys.

The ringing continues. Uncharacteristic.

Tenn sighs and opens the door. “Gaku, can you start to remember to bring your—”

“Tenn-nii?”

“Riku?”

In front of him is his brother, wearing a poorly put together disguise and looking like he’s about to have an attack. 

He keeps looking around, paranoid, as if something is following him.

Tenn can tell what that something is from the stream he saw just a bit ago.

“Come in. Take your inhaler.”

Riku comes in, clearly shaking. “I… didn’t bring it.”

Tenn sighs and closes the door behind them.

Good thing he keeps around an inhaler for Riku at any given moment.

* * *

“Did you know I’d come?” Riku seems better, now that he’s taken his inhaler.

“How would I?” Tenn sighs. “You forgot this inhaler at a recording we were at together. I just happened to have it.”

“Eh? But this isn’t the brand I usually—”

“Anyway,” Tenn cuts him off before he thinks too hard about the lie. “What brought you here? You seemed out of breath.”

“Don’t worry about it, Tenn-nii.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Oh.” Riku gives him a sad look, and Tenn wants to eat his words.

Tenn gets up and begins to prepare some tea. Under the guise of hospitality, he’ll make Riku one, too; definitely not because it’s better for Riku’s throat.

“So, why aren’t you in the IDOLiSH7 dorm?”

“I was outside when the fans started coming… so I couldn’t get back without causing trouble for the others. I got chased around…” Riku sighs. “So I called Yaotome-san, and he told me the location of his apartment. He said ‘someone will open’.”

Tenn takes out Gaku’s dumb “sexiest man alive” mug they gave him as a gag last year and hands it to Riku before pouring the tea over. “The fans didn’t follow you here?”

Riku gratefully takes a sip of the tea and immediately burns his tongue. “Ouch… Uhm, well, I kind of hid in a public bathroom for a while.”

Tenn sighs. “Well, at least you made it here safe. Why were you outside anyway?”

“I tried to get into Yaotome Productions.”

“Eh?”

“You know, since it’s Valentine’s Day.”

_ Oh. _ Tenn knows where this is going, and he is glad he got the gift for Riku earlier this week.

He was gonna make homemade chocolates. In fact, he did make them, but he ended up being too ashamed of himself, so now they sit in his drawer here at Gaku’s apartment, untouched. He wouldn’t want Kujo to find them.

“Tenn-nii?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like homemade chocolates?”

_ Did he read my mind? _

Tenn doesn’t look at Riku. “Not from fans. It’s a security hazard, sadly.”

Riku’s gaze is still on him. “Even when the fan is me?” 

_ Right in the heart. _

“I thought you were bad at that sort of thing.”

“I tried hard!” Riku pouts.

“Fine,” Tenn sighs.

Riku takes out a small pink box. “Close your eyes, okay?”

“Why?”

“They’re not cute enough.”

“Show me.” Tenn is at least a little amused.

Riku is blushing as he removes the lid of the box to reveal… tiny, cat-shaped chocolates. Some of the ears look a little rough, but beyond that…

“They’re really cute,” Tenn says, taking one out and biting into it. Strawberry flavour. 

“Are they… bad?” Riku seems worried.

“No, I really like them.” Tenn adds a fake smile to a genuine sentence, because that is the only way he can guard his emotions now. “I should give you mine, too.”

He pulls out the store bought chocolates.

“Yaotome-san said you made homemade chocolates, but got embarrassed.” Riku’s usually innocent smile is steeped in mischief.

_ Screw you, Gaku.  _

Tenn sighs. “I already threw—”

“Yaotome-san says you keep them at his place.”

...

Tenn gives up, opens the drawer and shoves the big chocolate heart in Riku’s hands. 

He tries to ignore that he wrote  _ I love you _ on it in a cutesy font, ignores the past him’s terrible idea of doing this and not throwing it away.

Riku doesn’t ignore these things. “Tenn-nii?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, too!!”

_ You don’t get it. _

Tenn nods. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Riku happily takes a bite. “Happiness…”

_ That’s illegally cute. _

Before Tenn can contemplate that any more, he hears two phone vibrations at the same time. Reflexively, he checks his notifications.

A picture of Gaku, Ryuu and IDOLiSH7 at the dorm, with MEZZO’’ as well as Gaku and Ryuu playing the pocky game. Under it, Tenn and Riku got tagged by Momo.

‘Me and darling are also here! But we heard that Tenn and Riku are together elsewhere right now. You guys should play the pocky game too! ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)’

_ Well, that is a concern. _

Tenn knows that Gaku keeps pocky around, because this is Gaku and he dreams of being able to play the pocky game with someone he has feelings for. 

(Never gonna happen.)

“Momo-san is always so enthusiastic…” Riku laughs nervously. “What do we do?”

It would be good publicity considering rumours of Tenn being mean to Riku leaked recently.

(Sometimes, Tenn wonders if he is really that bad of a brother.)

Plus, being rude to Re:vale is not an option.

“We can take a quick picture and then stop,” Tenn mutters as he walks out of the room, grabs the box of pocky and returns. “You can have the chocolate end.”

“Tenn-nii is always generous.”

Tenn takes out the pocky and stares at it. His cheeks suddenly feel very unbearably warm.

“Tenn-nii?”

“...Yes?”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“We did this as children! It’s fine.” Riku smiles and takes the pocky into his mouth, leaning in closely until the other end touches Tenn’s lips.

Yes, they did it as children, but as a child Tenn still thought that it’s normal to want to marry your brother.

Tenn opens his mouth, putting very little effort into his pocky ‘offense’. Any closer and he might die of heart failure. 

Riku, on the other hand, seems eager enough, to say the least. After he’s done taking and uploading the picture, he fully returns his attention to the game; makes eye contact with Tenn.

(It’s mesmerizing, and Tenn can’t look away.)

Riku is now one bite before Tenn’s lips, and honestly, Tenn expects him to give up there, but…

Riku’s lips touch his gently.

(Tenn can taste a bit of chocolate.)

Tenn feels paralyzed, barely processing the way Riku is holding Tenn’s face, the way his lips seem to take in all of Tenn’s existence.

And Tenn is weak, because he didn't pull away, didn’t stop the pocky game himself, didn’t turn Riku away at the door.

But that is Kujo Tenn, and his fate was sealed a long time ago.

Riku leans a little more into the kiss, and Tenn loses his balance, making unpleasant contact with the carpet.

Riku is on top of him now, looking at him with those big, sad eyes. “Tenn-nii, you’re mean.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tenn gets out, breathing shallowly under the weight of not only Riku's body, but also his own sins.

“You keep acting like you hate me more than anything, but then you do stuff like… like that chocolate, and then you reject me again. It’s like Tenn-nii can’t decide.”

Of course, that is wrong. Tenn has decided to leave Riku a long time ago. It’s more that…

“You’re the one who’s mean, Riku.”

_ Because you shake my resolve. _

Tenn pulls Riku by the collar, into another kiss. 

He can feel Riku shiver, and the part of him that will do anything for Riku gently strokes Riku’s back, calming him down.

“You’re doing it again, aren’t you?” It's barely a whisper from Riku.

“I am, and I’ll keep doing it.” Tenn figures this will stop Riku once and for all. “Because your brother is a bad, selfish person.”

“Tenn-nii…” Riku is smiling.

_ Eh? _

“Why are you—”

“Then I’ll keep being a bad, selfish person too. No matter how far you try to get from me, Tenn-nii, I’ll keep trying to catch up to you. Because that’s what you want.”

Is that what he wants? Tenn hardly knows at this point. He remembers the happiness he felt the first time he got to be on set together with Riku.

He remembers how he never bothered stopping Gaku from trying to have TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 have shows together.

Tenn’s lies can only fool very few people, but at least he can fool himself.

He doesn’t reply, instead he closes the tiny gap between their lips again.

They can take care of the new notifications on their phones later.

It’s Valentine’s Day, after all, and it’s Tenn’s day off.

Maybe this indulgence will be forgiven.


End file.
